


Don't Return

by TeaRenQ



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF!Hiccup, Blood and fighting, Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, F/M, Hurt!Hiccup, Hurt/Comfort, Leaving Berk, Left Berk AU, Older Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PLEASE END ME, Possible Character Death, a whole lotta OCs, i am horrible with this stuff, please tell me what tags to add!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRenQ/pseuds/TeaRenQ
Summary: Hiccup left Berk many years ago with Toothless. He vowed never to return. Will he hold to that vow? What has changed in those years? Who is the man behind the mask? The chief of the unheard Drakoak tribe? these many questions flood the minds of Berkians..Not Hiccstrid, Hiccup/Oc. Sorry if that's not your cup of tea.(this is old and horrible, but i'm posting it because i can ;u; )(NOT A SELF INSERT, but Astrid/Hiccup just didn't fit into the story plan)Just know that i've cross posted all the chapters from my fanfic account, so it will be slow updates from know on!





	1. First things first

**Author's Note:**

> since im posting this from my fanfiction, ( https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12410047/2/ ) the chapter will probably be rly short. So just press entire work if you dont want to press next chapter 5,000 times :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all chapter title names are from believer (imagine dragons)
> 
> slow start to the story, but it explains some things and how this Hiccup left berk AU is sorta set up :D

(yes this is bad, i know)

He was on a night flight, just a short one.

Hiccup leaned close to Toothless, pressing himself close to the neck of the sleek black dragon, blending in with his dark black cloak, black boots, black flight suit, and his mask. The mask was simple, went over his head, and attached to his cloak, making it impossible for it to fly off. It was black, with dragon scales covering the surface, making for a terrifying appearance. The scales were, of course, from Toothless, ones that he had lost over the years. It had been a long five years.

But it was worth it. Hiccup eyes narrowed at the thought of Berk. They had abused him there, kicking him, beating him up, making him feel worthless, and ignoring him. He had nobody. Until he found Toothless, however. They had become the best of the best of friends. They day after Stoick told him he wasn't his son, when he ran away… Hiccup had taken off, taking Toothless out over the ocean. After flying for a few days, and taking a few breaks on islands, Hiccup and Toothless got shot down, landing on an island, surrounded by hostile villagers… but with a stroke of luck, they saw the connection he had established with Toothless, and they cut their ties. Hiccup had made friends and connections with the village, which was the Drakoak (Pronounced: Drack-Oh-Ack) Clan. Once joining the Drakoak clan, the chief, who had no children, Hoarif The Thoughtful, had adopted him, taking in Hiccup, giving him more attention and care than Hiccups own biological father had done in Hiccups whole life. Hiccup had grown to love Hoarif as a Father, making friends, and… getting married.

Wait what?

Hiccup smiled, thinking of Kala, who was waiting for him back at their house on Drakoak. He had met her when he was wandering the village, and they had immediately hit it off, talking and laughing together, smiling and sharing moments. He had proposed on her birthday, with the help of toothless. Toothless had flown them out to an isolated island, and he had led her over to a grove of trees, and kneeled down, and proposed. She had squealed (Very loudly) in happiness, and said yes. They had walked to the edge of a cliff, which overlooked the ocean, and sat together, finding Drakoak was visible in the distance. They spent the rest of the night leaning against one another, happily.

That was two years ago.

Their daughter had been born three weeks ago. Kala and Hiccup had named her Elva, a name with the meaning of Fair, in the Norse language... They chose a Norse meaning other than a name with meaning in their own language, as a... connection of sorts.

Hiccup shook his head, looking down. Toothless was gliding towards a hill, and a house was perched on the top, trees surrounding the back of it, the front open to overlook the groupings of houses below the hill. They had arrived at Drakoak. Hiccup felt a jolt as Toothless landed, and then he hopped of, gently jumping to the grass next to the house, which Toothless had landed outside of. Hiccup stretched, looking up at the moon, which was illuminating the dark night sky. It was pretty late; Kala and Elva were most likely already asleep. Hiccup and Toothless walked to the door of the house, which was a two story home, built out of a dark wood, with a balcony overlooking the village below the hill. Once inside, Hiccup crept through the living room over to the closet, and hung up his cloak, flight suit, and mask, taking off his boots, and gently setting them on the floor, leaving him in just knee length brown pants, and a light green tunic. Once he hung up his outfit, he motioned Toothless to come over to him. Once Toothless was standing next to him, he took off the saddle, bags, and harness. Then he closed the closet, and they both tiptoed back through the living room, then the kitchen, then up the stairs, emerging in a hallway, and they crept down the hallway to the door at the end, pausing to look through a door, which was cracked open. Inside was a crib, with a small baby girl sleeping peacefully. Once checking on Elva, Hiccup quietly opened the door at the end of the hall, allowing Toothless to get through, and then he closed it behind him. Inside was Toothless's bed rock in the corner, two drawers, and a door leading to the balcony, two windows, and a bed. Toothless crept over to his rock, and flamed it, then he laid down on the now warm rock, and closed his eyes, letting out a quiet yawn. Hiccup crept over to the bed, and lifted the covers, and slid in next to his wife, who was still sleeping. Before lying down, Hiccup looked at Kala, thanking the gods for letting him have such a good life, for having a wife and a family.

Kala was slim, and tall, lanky just like Hiccup, with soft, pale skin, with freckles everywhere, shoulder length brown hair with blond sun streaks, and green eyes, like him. Hiccup smiled, and lay down next to his wife, pulling the covers up to his shoulder, closing his tired eyes, quickly drifting into a peaceful sleep.

He did not regret leaving Berk.

He had a good life, with no regrets, no problems.

Or so he thought.


	2. I'm the one at the sail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuff happens, and there's a big time skip yay!
> 
> story actually starts happening at the end of this chapter

Hiccup wake up to the loud obnoxious sound of knocking on his door.

A lot of knocking, really loud knocking.

Hiccup jumped out of bed, and ran downstairs, pulling on his boots, and cloak as he ran along, clipping his mask to the back of his cloak, but not pulling it over his head yet. He opened the door, to see Samuel; Kalas father, with a distraught look on his face, Hiccup looked over his shoulder, and saw a crowd gathered in the Village square.

"Samuel? What's going on?!" Hiccup cried.

"It's… It's the chief!" Samuel exclaimed.

"What?! What's happening with Hoarif?!" Hiccups eyes widened, thinking of his adoptive father.

"He's stepping down!" Samuel waved his arms hysterically  
"WHAT?!" Hiccup yelled, eyes widening. And then he heard footsteps, Kala coming down the stairs, and into the living room behind them.

"Hiccup, what's going on? You'll wake Elva!" Kala questioned, before spotting Samuel. "Dad? What are you doing here?"  
"I…" Samuel started.

"Hoarif is quitting!" Hiccup cried. Kalas eyes widened, and then she ran upstairs, and returned a few moments later, with Elva, still sleeping, enveloped in her arms. She shoved past Hiccup, and met Samuels gaze.

"Let's go." Kala motioned to the door. Samuel nodded, and started down the hill, Hiccup and Kala hurrying behind him. As they walked, Toothless ran out of the house and caught up to them, Hiccup slinging his leg over Toothless' back and both of them dashed ahead of Samuel, going towards Hoarifs hut. He thought over what Samuel said on the way there. He couldn't imagine being chief, all the responsibilities, jobs, the importance. Hiccup was jolted out of his thoughts as Toothless stopped in front of Hoarifs home, letting Hiccup jump off. Toothless waited outside as Hiccup ran in. Once making it through the door, closing it behind him. Hiccup looked up and saw the Hoarif was sitting at his kitchen table, head clutched in his hand. Hiccup slowly walked forward, and then sat down across from Hoarif.

"Is it true?" Hiccup uttered.  
"Me stepping down?" Hoarif kept his head down.  
"Yes." Hiccup nodded, forgetting Hoarif couldn't see it.  
"It is… true." Hoarif raised his head and met Hiccup eyes.

"Why..?" Hiccup breathed.

"I believe it is time for you to take the duties of Chiefing, and I am getting old." Hoarif simply said, staring into Hiccups eyes. Hiccup looked away, and then looked back at Hoarif, slightly nodding once.

"Fine, but you're going help me, okay dad?" Hiccup smiled, relishing the use of the word 'dad'.

"Fine, son. Make your dad do all the hard work." Hoarif rolled his eyes, and then got up, and walked over to Hiccup, and hugging him so tightly, his feet left the floor. Once Hoarif set him down, they both walked towards the door, Hoarif slinging his arm around Hiccups shoulder.

"Are you going to announce it right away?" Hiccup asked.  
"If it's fine with you, we can do the ceremony right away." Hoarif looked at Hiccup. Hiccup nodded again, and they both opened the door and walked outside. Immediately they were swarmed by Kala, Samuel, and Karine (Kalas mother) all of them asking questions. Once Hoarif shouted for silence, they headed to the Great Hall, which was next to the docks. Once they arrived, and got everyone sitting down at the long tables, Hoarif and Hiccup stood on the stage at the front of the hall, and motioned for silence. Hiccup stood behind Hoarif as he stepped forward to speak.

"As you all know, I am growing older. You also know that Hiccup is my adoptive son. Five years ago, Oakley," Hoarif motioned to the second commanded of the army, who was sitting in the front. "Oakley here shot down Hiccup and his Dragon, who were flying over the north side of the village." Oakley blushed at this, and mouthed 'sorry' at Hiccup. Hiccup nodded and smiled, mouthing 'it's okay' back, before Hoarif continued. "Once the Dragon crashed to the ground, we saw Hiccup on his back, and the true connection they had, like they were brothers. We released them, and they forgave us, and taught us how to ride dragons, how to train them, befriend them. Hiccup here, he changed the Drakoak clan, for the better. And now, I will be stepping down, allowing Hiccup to take of as chief. All of those who approve say 'Aye'." Hoarif finished. Hiccup almost covered his ears as the hall filled with sound of people screaming 'Aye!' Hiccup walked forward, and stood next to Hoarif. Hoarif grabbed his shoulder, and turned so he and Hiccup faced each other.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Of the Drakoak Clan, formerly of the Berk Clan, do you promise to protect your Clan, your people, fulfill your Chiefly duties, and defend Drakoak against all attacker, even to the point of risking your own life?" Hoarif trained his eyes on Hiccup. Hiccup closed his eyes, then opened them, meeting Hoarifs eyes.

"I do." Hiccup nodded, and then Hoarif and he turned to face the crowd.

"I hereby declare Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III as the new chief of the Drakoak clan!" Hoarif exclaimed, grabbing and raising Hiccups hand to the sky. The Hall exploded with cheers, Kala rushing up onto the stage, Elva in one arm, who was awake and giggling happily, the other arm enveloping Hiccup.

"Oh Hiccup! I'm so proud of you!" Kala cried. Hiccup hugged her back, and then they joined hands, and Kala switched Elva to Hiccups arm, and then they walked out of the Hall, Hoarif leading them.

.

.

.

.

~Ten years later~

Astrid gripped the side of the ships railing, bracing herself for the crash. The ship was racing for a beach, on the side of an island, which looked like it was populated, by the lights that were scattered on one side of it... Astrid hoped that the villagers on the island would notice them. Astrid noticed the other teens standing alongside her, Stoick and Gobber at the wheel of the ship, trying to gain control.

But it was no use.

Astrid cried out as the ship crashed against the beach, Astrid felt a lurch, and couldn't hold on, and was flung off the ship, through the air, and crashed onto the sand. She raised her head, and saw the teens, Gobber, and Stoick lying on the sand around her. That had barely registered when she heard cries coming from further up the beach. She turned her head, and saw groups of people rushing down the beach towards them. She tried to call out, but couldn't hold her head up. She groaned, and then the world when black.

.

.

.

.

I wonder where they could have landed.

Hmm….

Review for more! I am loving the reviews so far!

-Raven

Sneak peak of the next chapter!

Hiccup rushed down the beach, leading his people, Kala next to them. They had left Elva, who was ten, with Loga, the village Forge Master. They had just been doing training exercises when Jayden and Jorden (Twins if you couldn't tell) almost crashed their Zippleback into Kalas Stormfly to tell them a boat had crashed on the beach. Hiccup had pulled on his mask, and set off to help the strangers. He was now reaching the group of people who were lying on the beach, looking to have been flung from their boat, which was now shattered, and wood had also been scattered around on the sand. Hiccup reached the first person, a girl with a blond braid, lying face down in the sand. Hiccup kneeled down next to her, and the other villagers swarmed past him, and help the others. Hiccup gently rolled the girl over, and her head rolled over, and Hiccup caught sight of her face. Hiccup shot up, and stumbled backwards.

No.

Kala noticed, and hurried over to him.

"Hiccup? What's wrong?" She asked. Hiccup raised a shaking finger, and pointed it at the girl who was lying on the sand, now face up.

"Her."

"What about her?"  
"It's Astrid…" Hiccup breathed. Kala's eyes widened in shock, and then narrowed angrily. Hiccup had shared the stories of his past, and how the group of teens had bullied him. Kala had a lot of hate stored up for that group of teens. Before Kala could speak Hiccup jolted. "If she's here then my old… dad…" Hiccup had looked over at the other people lying on the sand. The teens were all there, along with Gobber and…

Once Hiccup caught sight of Stoick, he spun around, and briskly jogged away, Kala at his side.

"Take them to Mery!" He ordered for them to be taken to the Healer, before storming off to his hut, Kala with him, only stopping to pick up Elva from Loga.

Good things can't last forever.


	3. I was broken from a young age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wowie who could have landed on the drakoak shores?
> 
>  
> 
> btw  
> i stole the dragon species that the team used in how to train your dragon ;u;
> 
> fight me pls

Hiccup rushed down the beach, leading his people, Kala next to them. They had left Elva, who was ten, with Loga, the village Forge Master. They had just been doing training exercises when Jayden and Jorden (Twins if you couldn't tell) almost crashed their Zippleback into Kalas Deadly Nadder to tell them a boat had crashed on the beach. Hiccup had pulled on his mask, and set off to help the strangers. He was now reaching the group of people who were lying on the beach, looking to have been flung from their boat, which was now shattered, and wood had also been scattered around on the sand. Hiccup reached the first person, a girl with a short blond braid, lying face down in the sand. Hiccup kneeled down next to her, and the other villagers swarmed past him, and help the others. Hiccup gently rolled the girl, who looked to be around his age, over and her head limply rolledupwards, and Hiccup caught sight of her face. Hiccup shot upright, shocked, stumbling backwards.

No.

Kala noticed, and hurried over to him.

This isn't possible.

"Hiccup? What's wrong?" She asked. Hiccup raised a shaking finger, and pointed it at the girl who was lying limply on the sand, now face up.

"Her."

"What about her..?" Kala questioned her husband, worried about how frantic he was acting.  
"It's her... It's... it's Astrid…" Hiccup stammered out. Kala's eyes widened in shock, and then narrowed angrily. Hiccup had shared the stories of his past with his tribe, and how the tribe had bullied him, these teens had apparently bullied him the worst. Kala had a lot of hate stored up for this certain group of vikings. Before Kala could speak Hiccup jolted. "If she's here then my old… dad… is..." Hiccup had looked over at the other people lying on the sand. His old tormentors were all there, along with... Gobber and…

Once Hiccup caught sight of Stoick, he spun around, and briskly jogged away, Kala at his side, trying to calm him down.

"Take them to Mery!" He ordered for them to be taken to the Healer, before storming off to his hut, Kala with him, only stopping to pick up Elva from Loga.  
Kala briskly walked up the path to their hut, holding Elvas hand.  
"Mommy? What's wrong with daddy? Why was everyone running toward the beach earlier?" Elva asked innocently. Kala looked down at her precious daughter, and picked her up, holding her as they walked up the hill.  
"Some people that were mean to your daddy showed up, and daddy's not happy about that Elva, so don't bother him, alright?" Kala smiled, then cringed, hearing Hiccup slam the door of the hut. Kala smiled sadly. "it'll be alright Elva, he'll be happy soon enough."  
"Okay Mommy!" Elva smiled and ran up into the hut, Kala following, laughing.

Its too bad...

Good things can't last forever.

.

.

.

.

Hiccup paced back and forth in the living room, Kala and Elva watching him silently, seated on their couch. The night had passed, and it was the morning after the Berkians had arrived on Drakoak's shores.

"So dad, those people from your past are here? The ones you told me you hated?" Elva tilted her head. Hiccup smiled grimly. She was a curious, but smart child, like him, she even looked like him.

"Yes. They're here." Hiccup sighed.

"They hate dragons don't they?" Kala whispered.

"Yes. That's why I left. They wish to kill all dragons." At that, Elva gasped and called to her Razorwhip, Sparkles. She named it if you couldn't tell. Hiccup smiled, and patted her on the head, Toothless next to him. "Don't worry my little Sunshine. I won't let them hurt you or our dragons. I'll get them off Drakoak and back to Berk as soon as possible. Don't you wor-"Hiccup was cut off as the door slammed open. He swiveled around, and saw Samuel, panting, with his Triplestryke, Blaze, behind him. "Samuel? What's the meaning of th-"  
"They…. They've woken up!" Samuel panted. Hiccup froze for a second, then reached over his shoulder, and grabbed his mask, which was attached to his cloak, pulling it over his head. He stored toward the Door, Toothless behind him, and turned toward Kala, who had Elva next to her.

"You stay here. I don't want you to get hurt."  
"Hiccu- All right." Kala sighed. "Be safe." And with that, Hiccup dashed out the door, Hopped on to Toothless, and flew off towards Mery, the healers, hut, with Samuel following on Blaze. Hiccup called back to them,

"Remember! Protocol 18; Call me Vaux when any outsiders are around! Got it?"  
"Got it!" They all responded. Samuel left to spread the word that Protocol 18 had been started.

.

.

.

.

Astrid sat woozily on a bench in a hut, her team next to her, Gobber and Stoick sat across the room on another bench. A woman, presumably a healer, sat next to the door, a guarded expression on her face. Astrid was about to ask again where they were, when the door flew open, and a tall, thin man walked in, wearing a black mask, cloak, and weird kind of suit, looking to be made out of... Dragon scales? The stoic woman next to the door stood up and bowed.

"Hello Chief." Astrid stared in shock. This thin and lanky man was chief? It looked like he had no muscle! Astrid almost stood up, but Stoick took the job for her.

"Where are we?!" Stoick cried "Who are you?" The man leaned close to the woman, and whispered something about a... protocol? and then turned back to Stoick.

"You are on the island of Drakoak, a clan that I am chief of. I am Vaux. This is Mery, the clan healer. The real question is, who are you?" The man, Vaux, clasped his hands behind his back, tilting his head. Astrid was unnerved by the unemotional black mask.

"We are from the Berk clan. I am Stoick the Vast, chief, and this is Gobber, our Forge Master. Those are five of our best Warriors." Stoick nodded to the group of teens. The Masked man nodded, and then Stoick stepped forward. "Why are you wearing a mask?" Astrid leaned in, curious about the answer.

"I wear this mask because I was in an accident many years ago. I don't want to unnerve my Villagers with my scars." Vaux nodded. Astrid frowned. A chief shouldn't have to hide his features. She wondered what his real face looked like. She was about to ask, when a young child ran in.

"Dad! I was worried!" The girl, looking to be around 10, ran over to Vaux, and hugged him around the waist. When the girl turned to face them, Astrid froze in shock.

The girl looked a lot like Hiccup.

Hiccup. The boy who had been missing for fifteen years. The clan had looked for him, but no luck. Stoick gasped, confused, then stepped forward again, about to speak. Vaux roughly shoved the girl out the door, and then turned to the group.

"I'm sorry about my daughter interrupting us. You will stay here; I will come to collect you tomorrow to lead you around our village. Do not try to leave. Good day." Vaux swiftly left, and the Healer left also, the door banging shut behind them. The group stared at each other than;

"That girl…" Gobber muttered

"She looked exactly like Hiccup!" Stoick cried.

"We'll have to find out later." Astrid was determined to find out why the girl was a close replica of Berks old heir.


	4. You break me down, you build me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse into the Drakoak lifestyle.  
> By the way, i used Google Translate for the Drakoak language, so it might be very wrong if you speak Bosnian, i'm very sorry :P   
> The Berkians meet the dragons! (oh no!)

Hiccup strode down the path, mask concealing his face, Kala and Elva hurrying along behind him, Kala on her Nadder, Rose, Elva next to Kala on her Razorwhip, Sparkles. He knew they wouldn't stay put if he left them, so he might as well keep an eye on them while he showed the Berkians around the village. As he made his way down to Mery's hut, Oakley ran up. As 1st commander of the army, Oakley reported directly to Hiccup or… Vaux.

"Vaux sir!" Oakley was sat upon his Monstrous Nightmare, Spitfire.  
"Yes Oakley?" Hiccup slowed on Toothless, Kala and Elva pulling up on his right, Oakley on his left.

"Those Berkians! They won't shut up, they keep on demanding to leave Mery's hut!" Oakley groaned. Hiccup sighed, and then shook his head.

"I'll show them around.We might as well introduce them to the fact that we have dragons now rather then later. You go collect our A-team dragon riders. Meet me at the training arena in… twenty minutes, alright?" Hiccup motioned to the Arena in the distance, while was situated next to the Great Hall, between it and the woods. Oakley nodded, and then nudged Spitfire and then took off to the sky. Hiccup turned to Kala and Elva. "Do not speak to them, alright? Let me deal with it." Hiccup sternly gazed at Elva, who had the decency to bow her head.  
"Elva?" Hiccup sternly looked at his daughter.  
"Fine dad." Elva sighed.  
"Hic-Vaux are… are you sure..?" Kala rested her hand on her husbands shoulder.

"Kala. I have to face them sometime. Might as well show them around and then get them off the island as soon as possible." Hiccup sighed.  
"Wouldn't it be better to hide the dragons?" Kala questioned.  
"You know that would be impossible. There's too many." Hiccup shook his head. "We just have to deal with it. Kala, Elva, you have your weapons?" He didn't want them to be defenseless against the Berkians. Kala nodded, and pulled out her spear, and Elva gestured to her Quiver and  
Bow, both slung over her shoulder.

"Yes dad."  
"Yes Vaux. Do you have yours?" Kala leaned in and kissed her husband, before pulling away. "I don't want these Berkians injuring you. Because then i'll have to kill them"  
"Of course." Hiccup was basically a walking weapon shop. He had concealed knifes basically everywhere, Inferno, a special sword he had made, was concealed a sheath at his side, and two swords were in their sheaths across his back. "I also have Toothless, and you guys have your dragons. Oh, it seems we have arrived. Remember what I said." Hiccup then disembarked, slinging his leg over Toothless's back, and onto firm ground. "Let's go." Hiccup adjusted his mask, and straightened his cloak. Then he strode into the hut, leaving Kala and Elva to wait outside. Mery looked up when the door slammed shut, and then rushed over to him, speaking in the Drakoak language, which was not Norse, so the Berkians would not understand. It was a language called Bosnian. 

"Šef! Ovi barbari neće prestati da me gnjavim!" - Chief! These barbarians won't stop pestering me! - Mery cried.

 

"Ne brinite, Mery, ja ću se pobrinuti za njih. Ja ću ih vode u obilazak sela. Oni bi trebali biti uskoro otišao." - Do not worry, Mery, I'll take care of them. I will lead them on a tour of the village. They should be gone soon. - Hiccup rested his hand on Mery's shoulder, and then turned to the watching Berkians.

 

Mery nodded, and then briskly walked past the Berkians, and into the back room of her hut. Hiccup turned to the Berkians, who were silently watching him.

"Come with me. I will lead you around my village. Whoever, or…whatever you see, just be warned. If you harm us or our... pets, we will not hesitate to tie all of your limbs together and thrown you into the ocean.." Hiccups eyes narrowed. These Berkians better behave themselves.  
The group of vikings looked between themselves. What was this tribe so protective of?

 

Well they were going to find out.  
.

.

.

.

Astrid was about to ask again when they would be able to leave, when the door slammed open. The man from yesterday, Vaux, (Small fact: Vaux means False or Fake. please stop me ;_;) strode in, letting the door slam shut loudly. The healer woman, Mery, jumped up and ran over to him, rambling off in some other language, the native language of these people Astrid assumed. Vaux rested his hands on the woman's shoulder, and answered in the same language. Astrid heard the word 'Mery' but that was the only thing she understood. The woman then swept past them, and vanished into a back room of the hut. Vaux turned to them, light glinting off of his emotionless mask.

"Come with me. I will lead you around my village. Whoever, or…whatever you see, just be warned. If you harm us or our... pets, we will not hesitate to tie all of your limbs together and thrown you into the ocean.." ." Astrid briefly wondered what he meant by 'pets', but was more worried about the fact that this tribe wouldn't hesitate to kill a group of people to protect their... secret? But then the door opened, and he swept outside, leaving them to follow. Astrid led the group, stepping out first.

Then she understood.

It was Dragons.

Fire breathing, malicious, deadly dragons.

They were Everywhere.

Astrid stepped back in shock, ignoring the others questions about what she had seen. Right in front of her was a silver dragon, with razor sharp scales… a Razorwhip… Astrid had only seen one of those in her lifetime… and on top of the dragon sat a…

Ten year old girl?

The same girl from yesterday, the girl that resembled Hiccup...

And next to the girl was a brightly color dragon, with sharply spines all around its tail.

Deadly Nadder… with a Woman, around the same age Astrid presumed Vaux to be. And in front of them sat a…

Night Fury.

The unholy offspring of Night and Death.

The murderer of thousands of Vikings.

On top of the black dragon, sat Vaux, blending in with his black cloak, suit, and mask, and Astrid now connected the mask and cloak scales to be Night Fury scales. Before she could get a word out, Stoick shoved past her impatiently.

"What is the hold up?!" Stoick barged past her.  
"Yeah Astrid!" Her team echoed, following Stoick out, Gobber hobbling out last.

Stoick skidded to a stop, the other teens standing next to him, jaws quite literally hitting the floor, collecting flies.

"That's a dragon!" Stoick cried. Vaux tilted his head.

"Yes. Aren't you a smart group of vikings?" Sarcasm almost visibly dripping from his tone. Snotlout stepped forward, and Astrid cringed stepping forward to try and stop him. Snotlout never was the best choice to handle face-offs.  
"Snotlou-"  
"Why aren't you killing them?! They're evil mindless beasts!" Before Snotlout could get out anymore, there was a flash of silver, and then the Razorwhip was three feet from Snotlout, who was pinned a few feet off the ground against the huts door, by the dragon's tail. The young girl leaned forward and hissed.

"They're not evil! Sparkles here, she is my protector and friend!"

"… Sparkles?" Tuffnut muttered, tilting his head.

"I think it's because the scales sparkl-" Ruffnut started to theorize.  
"Ruff, Tuff, Shut up!" Astrid hit both of the said twins on the head with her gauntlets. Vaux then nudged the Night Fury's side with his boots, and it stepped forward. Vaux pulled up next to the Razorwhip, and whispered something in its ears, and it withdrew its tail, letting Snotlout fall to the ground, crumpling in a dusty heap, embarrassed, but unharmed. Fishlegs hurried forward and helped him up, then backed away, leading him back to the group. The vikings stood in a group, Astrid, Stoick, and Gobber at the front, facing Vaux, the girl, and the other woman.

"Elva! These are our... guests. I told you not to hurt them!" Vaux scolded the girl.

"But Dad, he was insulting them! They are not mindless!" The girl, now known as Elva, and Vaux's daughter, glared at Snotlout, who shrunk back.

"Elva, they do not know dragons as we do. If they attack our dragons, I give you permission to perform the ol' Slice an' Dice. Alright?" Snotlout paled considerably at the mention of 'the ol' Slice an' Dice'. The girl hesitated, and then nodded.

"Fine, Dad. I really do hope they try to attack." The girl grinned, watching Snotlout like a hawk. Vaux and his dragon turned to Stoick and Gobber, and began to speak.

"As you may have noticed, we ride dragons in this village. We are not like you, and they are not like the dragons you know. They do not hunt or desire to hurt us. But if you hurt us or them, they will not hesitate to make a quick meal out of you. Understood?" The man coolly explained. Stoick frowned, and then agreed.

"Fine."

"I am the Chief here, also known as the 1st commander of the army, the Dragon trainer, or Conquer, but I prefer trainer. This little spitfire over here," Vaux gestured to Elva, still sat upon her Razorwhip, with a cold glare aimed at the vikings.. "She is my daughter. And this lovely woman over here, Is my wife, Kala." Vaux gestured to the woman on his other side, who was tall and beautiful, freckles covering her face and arms, with shoulder length brown hair, with blond streaks. The woman stared, eyes filled with hate, at Astrid, for reasons nobody knew. Vaux then noticed Snotlout was dumbly staring at his wife.

"Hey you." He snapped his fingers, and pointed at Snotlout.

"What?" Snotlout obnoxiously drawled.  
"Any reason you're staring at my wife?" He coolly tilted his head. Snotlout smirked, while Astrid and the others sighed.

"Yeah, she's pretty. And anyways, women can't resist me." Snotlout then blew a kiss to the woman. There was a flash, and then the group saw that Vaux had launched himself off the Dragon, and to the ground, landing on top of Snotlout. He then drew a sword from a sheath on his side. Astrid noticed there were two more on his back, but then there was a flash of light, and the sword burst into…

Flame?

The man, Vaux, was holding his sword, the top flaming brightly, inches from Snotlout's face. The man screamed loudly. Astrid noticed that Vaux's wife was smirking.

"Not my face! My beautiful face! AAAAAH! Snotlout shied away from the burning fire. Then Vaux stood up.

"Leave my wife alone, and I won't burn you to a crisp." The man then extinguished the sword, and put it in the sheath, and then turned and hopped on the Dragon, who was growling. "This is Toothless. The Razorwhip, as mentioned earlier, is Sparkles, my wife's dragon is Rose. Hurt them, and I hurt you. Now follow me." The man set off down a path, the afternoon sun glinting off his armor. The group looked at each other, and then with Fishlegs supporting Snotlout, who was sobbing about a missing tooth, they set off sown the path after the chief, his family, and their dragons. After passing a few groups of villagers and dragons, who were all conversing in their native tongue, and after a few glares from the villagers, Vaux slowed to a stop outside a large building, next to the beach. Astrid could still see the shattered remains of their boat.

"This is our great hall, where we partake in meals, and hold meetings. I would invite you inside, but I believe Terrible Terror Training is taking place for the younger riders. I will take you around there later. Next to it, is our main destination, the Training Arena. Oakley, the 2nd commander of the army, and our A-team riders are awaiting us there. Let us hurry." Vaux then nudged his dragon, and it loped off towards a circular arena, next to the woods, much like the one on Berk, the others following. The group of Berkians jogged after them, and slowed to a stop behind Vaux, as they entered the arena. Vaux instructed them to sit against the wall, and to stay away from the dragons. The group followed his instructions, and sat down next to the door, which Vaux had closed. Then He and Toothless flew up and hovered over them.

"Now we will show you what a true connection to a dragon looks like. Elva, you and your team go first." Vaux then flew down, and his dragon stood in front of the door. Elva met up with a group of people in the middle of the arena, two twins, on a Zippleback, one fierce looking girl, on a deadly Nadder, one slightly chubby boy, on a Gronkle, and Elva rose above them, on her Razorwhip, Rose.

"A-team! Show form!" The dragons then rose into a diamond shape, and took to the air. The Berkians watched, shocked, as the dragons swirled and flipped, doing breath taking drops and loops, coming dangerously close to the ground, and each other, but never quite making contact. The Berks gasped as the group landed gracefully. Vaux clapped, and then waved his hand.

"Okay, go head off to do your normal duties. Oakley, go escort them." Vaux motioned to another man who was standing in the corner. He had black hair, and was tall, with muscles on his muscles. The man rolled his eyes.

"Sure, we all know they can't make it home without a map."  
"Hey! I feel insulted! … Hey sis, did you pack the map?" one of the twins questioned.  
"No, I thought you did!" The other twin, a girl, answered.

"Oh…" The boy sighed. The man clapped them on the back, then took off, the others following. That only left Vaux, his wife, and the Berkians in the arena. Vaux turned to face them.

"My wife will stay on the ground to watch you, while I show you real tricks." The man smiled as the Berkians looked shocked. What the A-team had done wasn't real tricks? The man then jumped onto the back of the dragon, and reached down, clicking something that made the dragons tail fly open. Astrid realized that one side was a prosthetic, and Vaux had just locked it open. It looked like it could be controlled by his foot, so why would he lock it open? Before Astrid could come up with an answer, the pair took off.

The Berkians and Kala stared at the sky, watching as the Dragon and his Rider disappeared into the clouds. A few minutes passed, and then Vaux came hurtling towards the earth.

Without Toothless.

.


	5. Let Them Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Berkians get their questions answered.  
> Vaux is nice and returns an ax.
> 
>  
> 
> long chapter just for you amazing peeps!  
> Thanks to the guest and MysteriouslyAlluring who both left kudos!!
> 
> Comment and Kudos are the reason i post! <3

Hiccup smiled as he hurtled towards the ground. He could see the Berkians, who looked like little ants from his height, jumping up in shock. He also saw Kala, who was sitting calmly on Rose, watching Hiccup plummet. Hiccup tilted his head up… or down, depending on the way you look at it, and saw that Toothless was quickly flapping his wings, falling faster than Hiccup. Just before Toothless fell past Hiccup, he pulled back, and they were in sync, both staring at each other as they fell. Hiccup rested his arms, relaxing, behind his head.

"Nice weather we're having, right bud?" Toothless showed his toothy smile, and then gestured to the ground, which they were rapidly approaching. Hiccup maneuvered his body so he was aligned with Toothless, who was falling, slightly ahead of him. He prepared himself, and then let out a sharp whistle. Toothless twitched his ears, and then flapped opened his wings, soaring upward, straight toward Hiccup.

.

.

.

.

Astrid gasped as Vaux hurtled toward the ground, Toothless next to him. Both were relaxed, not scared of the danger their life's were in. Astrid saw Vaux spin in the air, angling his body so he was falling next to Toothless. What was his plan? She saw him move his mouth, and Toothless opened his huge wings, flying upward. Vaux landed, crouching, on the dragon's back, one hand gripping the saddle, one hand gripping something on the weird suit he wore. Astrid and the other teens sighed in relief, as they didn't have to hear Vaux go splat. Astrid risked a quick glance up at Kala, who suddenly looked tense, straightening up on her dragon, locking her jaw. Astrid felt like something else was to come. She looked up, just in time, and saw that Vaux was…

Jumping.

Astrid and the others gasped, watching as Vaux plummeted again towards them, arms flat at his sides, His cloak fluttering behind him, his mask tightly secured to his head... Toothless slowly circled, slanting downwards toward the ground above Vaux. Astrid covered her eyes, not wanting to see him… splatter. Astrid peeked through her fingers, and saw Vaux whip his arms out to his sides. And attached to them were… Wings?

Attached to Vaux's hand by a simple glove, were fabric wings, connecting to his suit, which Astrid understood the purpose of now, it was to hold his… wings. Vaux circled down, dipping and steadying out, making his way to the arena floor. The group stepped back as he gently set down, Toothless landing behind him, wings up, striking an impressive form between the Man and his dragon, both looking mysterious and fierce. As Vaux lowered his arms, he pulled up his gloves, and the fabric wings disappeared beneath his cloak. Toothless lowered his cloak, and paced next to Vaux, allowing his rider to hop onto his back. Vaux and Toothless paced towards the group of Berkians, stopping in front of them.

"Any questions?" Astrid could hear a smirk in his voice.

"How did you force the dragon to do that?" Fishlegs stepped forward, a pad and pencil seemingly magically popping into his hand.  
"Force?" Astrid heard shock and anger in Vaux's voice. "I didn't force him to do anything. He is my best friend, doing everything out of his own free will!" The man crossed his arms, and the Dragon slightly shook his head and snorted. Kala and her dragon stepped forward, and went over to Vaux, whispering in his ear; so Astrid and the others could only hear little bits of the conversation.

"-up, are you sure…they…find out...These people…what if…danger…dragons…your daughter! How could… even think…it?" Vaux leaned back from Kala and sighed loudly.

"I know what I'm doing Kala." Vaux then turned to the Berkians. "Kala, take rose, and go check up on Elva, alright?" Kala glared at his back for a moment, then her and Rose took off, flying over the village, looking for their daughter. Vaux turned to them, and dismounted, Toothless standing at his side. He cleared his throat, and then stared straight at the Berkians. Astrid noticed that he had green eyes, glinting from the eyeholes in his helmet. Astrid felt his stare boring holes into her skull as his gaze swept the group.

"Any questions?" Vaux tilted his head, waiting.

"I have a question about your daughter…" Snotlout raised his hand, like he was in school.

"What?" Vaux's tone took on a dangerous edge.

"Why does she look so much like our old heir, Hiccup?" Astrid face palmed mentally. Subtle Snotlout, subtle. She then directed her gaze to Vaux, who had frozen, Toothless beside him. He cleared his throat, and looked to the side. Astrid listened carefully, waiting for his answer…

.

.

.

.

Hiccup froze, groaning on the inside. The group was waiting for his answer. He cleared his throat and looked away, coming up with a story as quickly as he could. He looked back at them and coughed.

"Well, you see…"

 

Astrid waited for Vaux to answer, wanting to know what happened.

"Well you see, I met a boy names Hiccup a long time ago… I would say… 14 to 15 years ago." At that, the group gasped. Hiccup had disappeared 15 years ago! Vaux paused and looked over at Stoick. "We're talking about the same Hiccup right? Lankly, all arms and legs? Clumsy? Red hair? Scar on his chin? Green eyes? Your son?" Vaux tilted his head curiously. Stoick nodded, breathless. Vaux continued, leaning leisurely back on Toothless. "Well, I was flying Toothless around the surrounding islands on a night patrol, and I saw something on the beach on… Falafel Island, I believe. Once I had landed, Toothless led me over to the beach and I found him… He was… hurt to say the least. It looked like he had been trying to brave the ocean on a raft-stupid if you ask me- and he had crashed… when I found him he had cracked his skull open, Falafel is surrounded by sharp rocks, and was unconscious. I brought him back to the village, and Mery tried to save him," Astrid noticed he used the word 'tried.' What had happened to Hiccup? Vaux rested his hand on Toothless's head, and stared straight at Stoick. "He sadly... Didn't make it, the blood loss was too much. I'm sorry." Astrid heard Stoick gasp, and she felt weak in the knees herself. She couldn't figure it out, though. All she had done was bully the scrawny clumsy runt her whole life, why was she was having these feelings?

Could it be…?

Did she... Like Hiccup?

No. She had to keep her head. Astrid shook her head, and brought herself back to the task at hand. The teens and adults were quiet, thinking over what Vaux had said. Hiccup was dead… I mean, the Berkians had known he had most likely dead, he had been missing for fifteen years, but there was always the small chance he was alive, but now… now they knew the clumsy, joking, failure of a Heir was dead… Astrid turned to Vaux and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, uh... Vaux?" Astrid coughed.

"Yes… Astrid?" Vaux turned to her, light glinting off his mask. Astrid couldn't remember telling him her name… maybe Mery had told him.

"What are you going to do with us? We have to get back to Berk soon."

"Of course. We will be sending you back today."  
"Today?" Well that's a bit soon.

"Yes. My men are preparing a ship for you right now. After feasting in the great hall, it should be ready to go. You should be back on Berk in a matter of days after that. And speaking of the feast, I believe it is time!" Vaux beckoned, gesturing to a Viking, one of the many who were watching the flights, to open the door. The Viking complied, and yanked the lever, slowly opening the gates. Vaux led the Vikings out, Toothless beside him. Astrid quickened her pace, wanting to ask him something.

"You never answered the question." Astrid looked curiously at the masked man.  
"Question?" Vaux tilted his head.

"About why your daughter looked so much like Hiccup." Astrid crossed her arms.  
"Ahhhh, yes." Vaux nodded. Astrid waited for an answer, but Vaux remained silent, walking swiftly up to the doors of the Great Hall. Once Vaux opened the door and led them in, Toothless staying outside. Once they sat down at an empty table in the middle of the hall. Vaux called a server over, and the Berkians chose their foods, which was basically just like what they had on Berk. Vaux left them at their table, and walked up to a table, just for the chief, where his wife and daughter were waiting. As he reached the table he leaned over and kissed Kala, sitting next to her, hugging Elva, who was on his other side. He dug in to his food, chatting and laughing with his family, joking and talking with his villagers. Astrid noticed he didn't take off his mask, he just kind of… stuck it under the mask. Astrid wondered why he didn't take it off. His scars couldn't be that bad. Astrid pondered that while the others ate, wondering why Vaux would conceal his face… what was he trying to hide? Astrid was about to talk to the others, when Vaux walked up with one arm wrapped around Kalas waist, the other on Elva's shoulder.

"You guys almost done?" Vaux questioned.  
"Yeah, thank you so much for letting us in on this feast." Stoick nodded his head, showing respect for the other chief. Vaux gestured for them to get up, and then he waved his arms, motioning for his villagers to move out of the way, and then he led the Berkians out, Kala and Elva at his side. After leaving the great hall, they walked past the arena and down toward the docks. Since most of the villagers were at the feast, the streets were clear, and quiet. Once they got to the docks, two men were waiting for them, a ship at the ready. As the men unfurled the sails, Vaux gathered the Berkians in a semicircle around him.

"Okay, I ask you to do only one thing when you return to Berk. Stoick, may I make my request?" Vaux's eyes glinted behind his mask, staring at Stoick. Stoick paused then nodded, wondering what Vaux wanted to say.

"I wish for you, when you return, not to mention our connection with dragons to your people." Vaux patted Toothless on the head; the dragon had joined them once they left the hall. Gobber stepped forward, leaning on his peg leg.

"And why is that, Vaux? Why do you want us to hide that?"  
"You're Vikings. At the mention of dragons everyone would come running to massacre our dragons and my people. Got it?"  
"Got it..." The others grumbled.

"Good sailing." Vaux saluted Stoick, and bowed his head, showing honor for the other chief, and waved at them as they bored the ship. Astrid stood by the railing, watching as the dock got farther and farther away as Stoick and Gobber navigated the ship toward Berk. Astrid noticed that Vaux wasn't watching them, distracted by Toothless. However, Elva and Kala were watching them leave. Kalas eyes unnerved her… They were burning with hate and… relief? Was she glad to see her go? Astrid shook her head, wondering why Kala had so much hate against her. She turned her gaze to Elva, Vaux's ten year old daughter, who was staring at Astrid with a mix of… Relief and… something. Astrid couldn't tell what Elva was feeling. She was about to turn back and talk to the other teens, when she saw Toothless had jumped on Vaux… and was pulling his mask off. They weren't too far away from the dock, so Astrid could see the edge of Vaux's face, the rest blocked by Toothless.

"Guys! Vaux's mask! It's off!" Astrid hissed, whispering to the other teens. They rushed over, and tried to get an angle were they could see what Vaux really looked like.

"I can only see his chin but… I don't see any scars…" Fishlegs pointed out.

"Same here, I can see his forehead. No scars." Snotlout nodded. The twins were balancing on each other's shoulders, trying to see. Astrid then leaned far over the railing and finally, she could see what he really looked like…

"I can see him!"  
"What does he look like?" Fishlegs tried to see, but couldn't recreate the position Astrid was in, haphazardly hanging off the side of the boat, one hand gripping the railing. She squinted and then.

"Green eyes, brown hair, he looks like… like…" Astrid gasped, as a thought hit her.

No.

No way.

Not possible.

He can't-

He couldn't-

But he said he shot down a night Fury…

Toothless was a Night Fury…

Astrid ignored the questions of the teens, and pulled herself up. The ship was getting far away. Soon it would be too late to turn back. She hurried to the wheel and ran up to Stoick.

"Chief! We need to turn back!" Astrid cried.  
"What? Why?! We need to go back to Berk!" Stoick was incredulous.

"Chief… I think Vaux is Hi-" Astrid was interrupted by a thump on the deck. She whirled around, and saw Toothless, Vaux… Vaux on his back, Mask firmly over his head.

"Sorry, I just noticed you left your Axe…" Vaux pulled an axe out of his saddlebag, Astrid's axe. She stepped forward, reaching to grab it, pulling it from Hiccups grasp,

And then she snapped her fingers, a signal the teens had came up with long ago... when they were using the tactic to fight a small puny boy.

The other teens jumped at the signal, and then dived at Vaux, Stoick and Gobber cried out, asking what the teens thought they were doing. Tuffnut and Ruffnut held Toothless back, avoiding his sharp teeth and claws, while Fishlegs and Snotlout held Vaux down, who was struggling trying to reach his fire sword, or the twin swords on his back. Snotlout and Fishlegs restrained Vaux's arms, so he couldn't move. Astrid, ignoring Gobber and Stoick's questions, stalked up to Vaux, and towered above him, lowering the tip of her axe to the edge of his mask.

She had to find out if what she saw was real.

"What are you doing?!" Vaux's tone was laced with panic

"Who are you, really?" Astrid began to inch her Axe up, dragging Vaux's mask up… over his head…  
"No! Please, don't take off my mask! Please!" Vaux begged, the mask revealing his chin, he was seeming very unchiefly, thrashing, trying to escape Fishlegs and Snotlouts grasp.

.

.

.

.

Hiccup struggled. But it was all in vain. Astrid was pulling his mask off.

No. no, no.

The mask cleared his nose.

No. Please. No.

Revealed his eyes. His green eyes.

No no no no.

The mask slid off, clattering to the deck. Hiccup closed his eyes, knowing that they would have recognized him.

 

 

 

"H…Hiccup?" Hiccup opened his eyes, and saw Stoick towering over him. Before anything else could happen, Toothless broke free, and burst through the teens, and Hiccup jumped onto Toothless's back, and Hiccup quickly reached down and picked up his mask. He looked at the Berkians, who were standing shocked, on the deck of the ship. He took a deep shuddering breath.

"Don't ever return to Drakoak. Or you will feel my wrath." Hiccup and Toothless then Jumped into the sky, and flew back toward Drakoak, which was, by now, just a speck in the distance. The Berkians all stared at each other as the dragon and its rider flew off into the distance.

"He's… alive?" Fishlegs whispered out.

The boat was slilent, softly rocking in the waves.

The Heir was alive.


	6. The master of my sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes his choices in this chapter are stupid
> 
> but i wrote this a while ago and im too lazy to rewrite ;O;
> 
>  
> 
> please comment!  
> (im also posting more works, yay)

Hiccup landed roughly on the docks, hands tightly gripping Toothless's saddle. His head was down, his mask lying limply on his cloak; it's weight pulling the clasp tightly against Hiccups neck.

His secret was out.

The Berkians knew.

He raised his head as he heard the telltale sound of Dragon claws clicking on wood, and scales slithering across the dock.

"Hiccup..?" Kala whispered, atop of Rose. Hiccup looked at her, not blinking. "Hiccup? What's wrong?" Rose walked next to Toothless, who nudged his rider, who sat motionless, hands white from gripping the saddle.

"They…" Hiccup looked out at the boat, which was now nothing but a speck on the horizon.

"They, what? Did something happen when you returned… her axe? Hiccup?" Kalas voice was filled with contempt when she thought of Astrid. Hiccup turned his head from the ocean to face Kala.

"They found out." Hiccup bluntly uttered. Kala blanched.

"Found out… your identity?" Kala whispered.

"Yes." Hiccup sighed.  
"How?" Kalas mind was reeling. What was going to happen now?

"I landed on the deck, and held out the axe," Hiccup started to explain. "When… Snotlout and Fishlegs tackled me, and Ruff and Tuff restrained Toothless." Hiccup patted Toothless's head, who was growling quietly. He looked up at Kala, who was next to him, a hand on his shoulder. "They pinned me to the ground… I couldn't get free in time. Astrid was above me and she… pulled off my mask. After she saw me, Stoick and Gobber realized who I was, but before they could do anything Toothless escaped Ruff and Tuff, and got me away from Snotlout and Fishlegs. And then I just… flew away." Hiccup met Kalas eyes. "What if they come back?" His voice was filled with fear. Kala slipped off Rose, and pulled Hiccup off of Toothless's saddle. She knelt to the ground, and laid Hiccups head in her lap, her hands brushing through his hair gently. She opened her mouth to speak when a timid voice interrupted them.

"Mom? Dad..? What's wrong?" Hiccup looked sideways to see Elva standing on the area were the dock met the beach, Sparkles next to her.

"Oh Elva… come here." Kala called. Elva trotted over, and sat on the other side of Hiccup, looking down at him. Sparkles lay around her, Kala and Hiccups dragons doing the same to their riders.

"The Berkians… Took off your fathers mask." Kala sighed, her fingers braiding small braids throughout Hiccups silky brown hair. Elva gasped and leaned down to hug her father.

"Dad… I'm sorry. If they ever dare to come back..." Elva growled.

"Elva… don't you dare. I will deal with it." Hiccup sighed, and then sat up, Kalas hand falling out of his hair. "That… the Berkians... They're from my past, I will deal with them. Elva, I don't want you getting involved with them. Alright Elva?" Hiccup sternly stared at his daughter. "Elva?"  
"Fine Daddy… but if they attack Drakoak..?" Elva looked up hopefully. Hiccup chuckled.

"If they come here, feel free to roast them." Hiccup smiled, and stood up, reaching his hand down to Kala, pulling her to her feet, leaning in for a quick kiss. He then pulled away, and yawned loudly. "it's late. We'll decide what to do later, I'll consult with Oakley tomorrow about what to do, that sound alright?"  
"Fine Hiccup." Kala grabbed his hand, and they started walking toward their house, hand in hand.

"Okay Dad." Elva hopped on Sparkles. "I'll meet you guys at the house." She flew off, zooming to the house.

.

.

.

.

Hiccup sat up. Kala was at his side, fast asleep. He had been waiting for her to fall asleep, as Elva was already sleeping. He gently lifted the blanket and slid onto the floor, trying not to make it creak. He crept over to Toothless, and gently shook his shoulder, waking him up. He growled gently, then yawned and stretched. He then padded after Hiccup, who was slipping out the door. He closed it gently behind him, and walked down the hallway, making sure not to make any noise. Once clearing the stairs, Hiccup walked over to the table in the kitchen, and dropped a note. It was simple, reading;

Dear Kala and Elva;

I am going to Berk to tell them to leave us alone and never return. I will be back in a week and a half, because of the flight. If I don't return for more than two weeks, come after me, but stay undetected. If I don't return, Bring Oakley, Elva, Kala, and Hoarif. Sorry to sneak out.

-Hiccup

Hiccup slung his leg over Toothless's back, and slid his foot into the pedal. He adjusted into the saddle, and then patted the top of Toothless's head.

"Let's go bud." Hiccup whispered, and they took off.

.

.

.

.

Hiccup yawned, shielding his eyes from the bright sin which was shining right in his eyes. He and Toothless had been flying for at least fifteen hours, and they were very tired. But they must be close to Berk. Hiccup wasn't wearing his mask, allowing it to hang off his cloak. Hiccup yawned again, and patted Toothless's side.

"We'll get there soon, bud." Hiccup consoled Toothless, who looked very tired.

.

.

.

.

Hiccup looked over the side of Toothless, and saw Berk, far below them. They were hidden in the clouds, so Berk couldn't see them.

Not for long.

Hiccup leaned to Toothless's ear and whispered to him, and they both dove. The wind whistled as Toothless hurtled toward the ground. Hiccup saw specks get larger and larger, until he could make out the distinct forms of Vikings standing in the square below. And in the middle was the telltale red clock of…

Stoick.

Hiccup heard the screams and yells begin.

"NIGHT FURY!"  
"GET DOWN!"  
"ELDERS, INTO THE GREAT HALL!"  
"DRAGON RAID!"

Hiccup landed in the square with a loud thump.

He got off toothless, swinging his leg over the saddle. He stood tall, clad in his black cloak, flight suit, leggings, tunic, and boots, all covered in dragon scales.

He was an imposing figure.

Vikings surrounded him, all talking at once. None bothered to get close accept for one.

"Hiccup..?" Stoick. Hiccup coolly glared at his Ex-Father.

"Yes..." Hiccup growled.

"Why are you here?" Stoick questioned.

"To warn you." Hiccup snarled.

"Warn me?" Stoick questioned. Hiccup was about to answer, when Astrid pushed her way to the front of the crowd.

"What's going o- HICCUP?!" She shouted. Hiccup glared at her.

"Yes. I am here to say, come to Drakoak, ever, and you will feel my wrath. Good day." Hiccup then jumped on Toothless, and they both flew off. Then Hiccup heard a yell.

"THROW IT!" Hiccup turned to see what it was.

Too late.

The net wrapped around Toothless, trapping Hiccup to Toothless's back.

They plummeted.


	7. Singing from hearthache

Hiccup struggled, trying to maneuver his hand down to one of his daggers, to free himself and Toothless. They were tumbling through the air toward the woods. Hiccup could hear the screams and cheers of the Vikings as they ran toward were Hiccup and Toothless would land. Hiccup stretched his fingers, and loosely grasped the handle of one of his daggers. He slowly inched it into his hand, taking note that the land was rapidly approaching. Hiccup struggled to saw at the study rope of the net, trying to free the bulky dragon, who wasn't helping with all of his twisting and turning.

Yes!

Hiccup strained to rip the broken net off their tumbling forms, in time for Toothless to free his wings.

Too late.

They hit a branch of a tree, and bounced of the trunk, Toothless tried to wrap his wings protectively around Hiccup, but that just succeeded in flinging Hiccup far away. Hiccup clenched his eyes as he hit the ground, an immense pain shooting through his shoulder. Hiccup gritted his teeth as he rolled and bounced along the ground.

Right over a ledge. Yay.

He tumbled down the steep stone face, and landed on dirt, rolling to a stop, face down in a small puddle of water. Hiccup lay for a second; breathing through his mouth, which was above the water. After hearing Toothless roar, and jump down off the cliff, Hiccup pushed himself up, groaning. He shook the water off his face, his hair whipping around, stinging against his skin. He rubbed his eyes, and stood up. He turned to face Toothless, and a shocked growl escaped the dragon. Hiccup was confused, before he followed the Dragons eyes. Toothless was staring at Hiccups shoulder, the one that Hiccup had landed on. Hiccup wondered where his dagger went. It had probably flown out of his hand. He turned his head to look at the shoulder Toothless was staring at, and inhaled sharply.

So that's where his dagger went.

It was embedded in his shoulder, blood seeping through, making the black of his flight suit glisten in the evening light. He must have… accidently stabbed himself when he was rolling and tumbling down the hill. Hiccup yanked it out.

Bad plan.

Hiccup gasped as the pain hit him, blood spurting out of his shoulder.

Toothless ran and nuzzled him worriedly. Hiccup patted Toothless, and grunted.

"We have to go. Those Berkians will get here soon. Come on bud." Hiccup groaned in pain as he jumped on the back of the disgruntled dragon. He could hear the Vikings approaching. Hiccup looked around, and came to a realization.

They were in the cove.

The cove where it had all begun, fifteen years ago. The cove where he had flown away from, not looking back. The cove where his life had changed. Where he had found his beloved Toothless. Hiccup shook his head, and slid his foot into the pedal. Toothless flapped his wings, and they lifted off. They had only risen around ten feet into the ground when Hiccup heard yells resounding from the ground. Hiccup looked back to see Vikings jumping down into the cove, swarming the area. Hiccup looked up and saw Vikings crouching on the top of the cliff walls surrounding the cove, bows clutching in their grasp, arrows ready to fire. Stoick pushed his way to the front of the crowd, and stared up at Hiccup, who was hovering, ten feet above the ground, Toothless growling loudly. Hiccup leaned forward, glaring down at the man that he used to call father. Hiccup sneered.

"What do you want, Stoick?" Stoick craned his neck, looking up at Hiccup, as the cove fell into silence.

"We need you to come back and chief over Berk. We have nobody else." Stoick said. Hiccup was shocked. Were they serious?  
"Seriously? So I'm a last resort... hmm… Let me think about this… No." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"We have ways of persuading you. Trust me Hiccup." Stoick's gaze hardened.

"Oh really? Like what?" Hiccup snickered.

"Your daughter." Hiccup froze. Then his eyes seemed to flare, hate burning, and if looks could kill, Stoick would've been meeting the gods at this moment.

"What. Did you. Say." Hiccup deadpanned.

"We could… invite your daughter, oooh, or your wife for a stay at Berk. Just until their father and husband understands that he is needed, yes?" Stoick grinned evilly at Hiccup.

Stoick wasn't expecting Hiccups reaction.

Hiccup vaulted from Toothless's back and shot through the air, landing a foot from Stoick. He pulled Inferno out of its sheath on his leg, and lit it. The surrounding Vikings gasped as the flames lit up the clearing, clearing it of the shadows that were stretching along the ground as the sun slowly set. Hiccup made a sound that the Vikings could only describe as… Feral.

Hiccup was growling. Like a wild beast.

Stoick took a step back, hand on the handle of his axe. Gobber and Hiccups old tormentors stepped forward, standing next to their chief, watching the man, who had used to be a useless, clumsy runt, growl and hiss in front of them, His dragon crouching protectively behind him.

"Touch my daughter, and I will not hesitate end you. In the most brutal, and vicious way possible." Hiccup glared, his gaze sending prickles up the groups spines.

"Pfft yeah right. Hiccup? Torturing us? What would he do? Trip over us? Read us books until we die of boredom?" Snotlout, of course, had stepped forward, rolling his eyes. "Yeah right."

Hiccup darted forward, and before anyone could move, he had one hand intertwined in Snotlouts shirt, pulling Snotlout forward, less than an inch between their faces.

*Gore warning*  
*Might be disturbing for some viewers*

*If you don't care for that, skip to next bolded part*

"So, Snotlout. You want to know what I would do. First I would slowly rip out your tongue. Makes your screams stop, so you're less annoying. Then I would cut your eyelids. But I would be careful not to hurt your eyes; I need you to be able to see. Then I would let some terrible terrors make lunch out of your arms… maybe your legs, but not enough to kill you. Then Mery would bandage you, and put ointments on your injuries. Couldn't have you dying. After a few days of healing, we would start again. After I grow bored of you I would slowly gouge out your eyes with a toothpick. Ironic. You used to call me that, toothpick. After gouging out your eyes, I would take your ears, so you couldn't hear me. You wouldn't know when the pain was going to hit. And to finish you…" Hiccup smirked sadistically. "I'd leave you all in the arena. With a family of Smothering Smokebreaths that I rescued once, a long time ago... You Berkians had killed its youngest son, leaving the father, mother, sister, and brother alive after watching it get bludgeoned to death, and beheaded... I'm sure they wouldn't mind slowly burning you alive. Sound fun?" Hiccup release Snotlout, whose face was pale, eyes filled with fear, and stepped back, leaning against Toothless, who was quietly growling.

*Gore is over, continue without fear of being disturbed :D*

"Oh and of course, I would leave Gobber alone. He was nice to me. Kind, Caring, he was the figure I saw as my father." Hiccup spat. Gobber looked taken aback, and then weakly smiled at Hiccup.

"Hiccup, what happened to you?" Astrid looked shocked.

"Um, He got a cloak?" Tuffnut supplied.

"Longer hair?" Ruffnut.

"Taller?" Tuffnut.

"Hotter?" … erm, Ruffnut. Astrid sighed. Hiccup cleared his throat.

"Life happened. I've been through war. I've been through death. I've been made a chief. It changes you." Hiccup heard gasps at the chief part. Huh. Guess Stoick hadn't told them about that. "Anyways. I'll be going. I'll have you know that my armada knows where I am, and if I don't return they are under orders to come to Berk and retrieve me. Using force if necessary. I'd rather nobody get hurt though…" Hiccup examined his nails. "More bodies to clean up." Hiccup looked up. "Well, nice to catch up with you. Goodbye." Hiccup flipped over and landed in the saddle, his foot sliding into the pedal. He then clicked the tail flap open, and then they both darted into the air, and within twenty seconds, the Vikings were left staring at an empty sky, the duo had vanished off into the distance. Stoick turned and groaned.

"That went well." He sighed.

"Really? What were we aiming for?" Tuffnut looked confused.

"I thought we wanted him to stay!" Ruffnut threw her hands in the air.

"Stop being stupid." Astrid groaned, and stalked off.


	8. My Love

Hiccup swayed, and slumped forward in the saddle. His shoulder wound burning with pain. He couldn't concentrate enough to fly, and it was a miracle his foot was still in the pedal. Toothless looked up at his rider, worry sounding in his curious growl.

"We need to land bud. We've been flying for over twelve hours, and I think my shoulder is-" Hiccup hissed from the pain. "Infected…" Toothless bobbed his head, and began to swing his head, looking for islands in the dark abyss of the still ocean below them. Hiccup slumped even farther forward, and laid against Toothless's neck, eyes closing in exhaustion.

Toothless sped up.

.

.

.

.

"What are we going to do now, Stoick?" Gobber asked. Stoick threw up his hands.

"I'm not chief anymore… What we do is up to Snotlout," Stoick sighed, motioning to where the young adult was standing, head raised proudly, sitting in the chief's chair at the end of the great hall. "Sadly." Stoick finished. Gobber frowned, and looked to the table next to them were the group of young warriors sat, all conversing. Fishlegs had his nose buried in a book, Astrid was waving her axe around, Tuffnut and Ruffnut were doing… who knows what…

The Berkians were struggling through life.

But…

They didn't know what was coming for them.

They didn't know when it was coming.

They didn't know what it was.

But it was coming.

It knew what they were.

And it wanted them gone.

.

Oh? What was that? 'w'

.

.

.

Hiccup yawned, blinking his eyes rapidly as Toothless landed on the ground of the small island, foot slipping out of the pedal. The island they had landed on, if you could call it an island, it was basically a large rock in the middle of the ocean, with a few trees and tall grass. Hiccup fell to the ground, squashing the grass there. He heard Toothless mumble curiously before he slipped into the sweet embrace of sleep.

.

.

.

.

Hiccup awake to the sound of Toothless growling. He shot up, only to hit his head on something above him. Looking up, he groaned and rubbed his head. Toothless was crouching above him, wings lowered to create a cave for Hiccup. Hiccup could see light peeking in from between Toothless's front legs, and He crawled forward, carefully using only one arm, keeping his shoulder from being jostled. Once he crawled out, he looked up to what Toothless was growling at.

"Um… What." Hiccup stared. Across the clearing was a… well, a dragon. But the weird thing wasn't about the dragon; it was about what was sitting on the back of it. On the back of the dragon was a… a person. Hiccup couldn't tell the gender, as they wore a full suit, brown, with painted blue spots. Their mask was terrifying, all spikes and sharp edges, with black holes for eyes. The figure was crouched on top of a massive dragon, with two sets of wings, forming an X jutting off of its body. Hiccup searched through his mind to find the dragons species.

StormCutter.

The dragon that had taken his mother away. Hiccup decided to contemplate on the other obvious fact.

"Hello?" Hiccup crept forward, getting slowly closer, Toothless creeping behind him. The figure watched, motionless on top the dragon.

"Down Cloudjumper." Hiccup jumped as the mysterious Rider spoke. The dragon lowered its head, and Hiccup backed up as the person vaulted off the dragons back to the ground. Toothless shoved Hiccup to the side, and stalked forward, protecting Hiccup. The rider crept forward, lowering to all fours, creeping like a wild animal. Toothless growled warningly at the masked rider, but it pain him no heed. The rider crept past Toothless, heading to Hiccup, and before the dragon could strike, the rider waved its hand near Toothless's face, and the dragon rolled over, tongue lolling out of his mouth, the dragon rolling over in a state of bliss. Hiccup stared.

"Toothless?" Hiccup watched as his dragon was in capitated in a matter of seconds. Then his attention was drawn back to the rider as the rider stretched its hand towards his face. Hiccup recoiled, but the rider kept going. Hiccup felt the covered hands glance across his scar, a small white one he had had since… as long as he could remember. The masked figure gasped, and drew back, retreating a few steps.

"Hiccup..?" The rider whispered, sounding shaken. "Could it be? After all these years? How is this possible?" The voice was surprisingly female. Hiccup was still standing, eyes darting around.

"Uh, should I… should I know you?" Hiccup questioned.

"No… You were only a babe." The woman sighed, and then reaching up, she removed her intimidating mask, revealing a woman, with orange-red hair, pulled back, with large green eyes. She looked to be around 50, grey hairs sprinkled in with her orange-red ones. "But… a mother never forgets." She whispered, eyes darting away, then coming back to meet his, green meeting green.

You have your mother's eyes, Hiccup.

Hiccup gasped and stumbled backward. "M-mother?" He gasped. She nodded.

"I'm Valka…" The woman looked up at him. Hiccup cleared his throat.

"What've you been doing? They said you were dead! Everyone thinks you were eaten by…" Hiccup trailed off, looking at the dragon, which was sitting behind his... Mother. "Everyone thinks you were eaten by that dragon!"  
"Oh, no, no, no. Cloudjumper never meant to harm me. He thought I belong there." Valka lovingly ran a hand along Cloudjumper's lower wing.

"There?" Hiccup was confused.

"We live in a nest, the alpha created it for us." Valka explained.

"Alpha?" Hiccup was confused.

"While ever nest has a queen, there is an alpha of all dragons. It is huge, and commands the dragons, and leads the nest." Valka explained. "It can also shoot ice, which was how it made our nest." Hiccup was shocked. A huge dragon that can control all?

"So, for the last thirty years you've been..." Hiccup trailed off.  
"Saving dragons, yes. What have you been doing?" Valka sat down on Cloudjumper's front paw, looking up at Hiccup, who had sat against Toothless.

"I… saved dragons and…" Hiccup hesitated.

"And?" Valka prompted.

"Became chief." Hiccup shot out. Valka's eyes widened, before lowing into a glare.

"Of Berk?"  
"No, no. Thankfully. I ran away… fifteen years ago, about. I'm… married now." Hiccup scratched the back of his head. How do you break it to your mother that you have a wife and a kid?

"MARRIED?!" Valka shot up.

"And a daughter." Hiccup muttered.  
"A WIFE AND A DAUGHTER?" Valka gasped. "Oh, Hiccup! I'm so happy for you! What are their names?!" Valka gushed.

"My wife is Kala, and my daughter, Elva." Hiccup smiled.

"Where are you chief of?" Valka tilted her head, interested.

"I am chief of the Drakoak clan." Hiccup grinned, thinking of his clan back home.

"Drakoak? You have to take me there!" Valka pleaded. Hiccup grinned.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind catching up with you, mom." Hiccup watched as Valka carefully stood, and then she stretched her arms out. Hiccup leaned forward and accepted the hug.

He hadn't hugged his mother since… ever.

Hiccup smiled, burying his face into his mother's shoulder.

Explaining this to Kala was going to be fun.

Wait. Elva had a grandma now!


	9. My Drive

Hiccup yawned, sitting up in bed. He looked to his side, seeing the empty spot on the bed next to him. Kala must be downstairs. It had been a week since his mother had found him, four days since they had returned to Drakoak. Kala and Elva had been suspicious at first, but after the first two days, they had warmed to her, Valka had even got Elva to call her Grandma. Hiccup threw his covers off and rolled out of the bed, stretching. He changed into a fresh tunic, pulling on brown leggings under the green tunic, and then he headed down the hallway. As he passed, he gently pushed Elva's door open, and saw that her bed was empty. He walked to the next room, the room that had been designated as Valka's, and saw it was open, the room vacant. Hiccup turned and trotted down the stairs, stretching his arms above his head. As he came out in the kitchen, he saw that his family members were all collected around the square table, all eating toast and ham. Hiccup walked in and sat between Kala and Valka, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Hiccup, took you a while to get up. Are you feeling okay honey?" Kala rested her head on Hiccups shoulder, ignoring the groan of 'mooooom' coming from her other side as Elva rolled her eyes. Hiccup smiled and kissed the top of his wife's head.

"I'm fine, just stayed up late last night." He yawned. Valka perked up.

"Staying up doing what?"  
"Just dealing with Terrible Terrors, a group of them ganged up on Jayden and Jorden." Hiccup ran a hand through his ruffled hair and picked up a slice of toast, cramming it in his mouth. "Anph if hadf toph hunt themph downf and trainpf themph." Hiccup explained, his voice muffled by the toast.

"Hiccup, use your manners. Don't speak with your mouth full, son." Valka sighed, disapproving,

"And what did you even say, dad?" Elva questioned, laughing.

"I had to hunt them down and train them." Hiccup cleared his throat.

"Oh... okay, you didn't harm them though, right?" Kala inquired.

"Of course not." Hiccup rolled his eyes. The table fell into a silence, only interrupted by the sounds of chewing and plates and cups scraping across the table. After a few minutes, Elva and Kala stood up, and started to put their dishes away, leaving Hiccup and Valka alone at the table. Hiccup turned to Valka and cleared his throat.

"…Mom?" Hiccup sat sideways in his chair, staring at Valka.

"Yes Hiccup?" Valka set down her glass and looked sideways at Hiccup.

"Why… How did you find me?" Hiccup scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I actually… I wasn't looking for you." Valka chuckled nervously.

"Oh? What were you looking for?" Hiccup asked curiously.  
"I was looking for… the Red Death." Valka whispered. The kitchen went silent as Kala and Elva set down the dishes they were cleaning, turning to stare at Valka.

"The what?" Hiccup asked.

"It's a huge beast, bigger than Berk. She is the queen of a nest, forcing innocent dragons to fetch her food, and if they don't…" Valka trailed off, glancing sideways at Elva, who was staring at her, horror etched in her face, one hand clutching her mother's arm. "She eats them." Elva gasped and stepped back.

"What?!" Hiccup gasped.

"Yes, I was looking for its nest so I could save some of those dragons. From how the dragons are acting, I presume it is north." Valka explained quickly. Hiccup ran the information through his head then came to a disturbing realization.

"But North is…" Hiccup prayed he was wrong.

"Berk." Valka finished. Drat, he was correct. Hiccup growled.

"I'm not going to help those monsters." Hiccup glared.

"But, think of those innocent children!" Valka gasped at Hiccups gruffness.

"Innocent? Yeah right. More like to-be dragon killers." Hiccup scoffed.

"How would you feel if Elva was there?" Valka pressed. Hiccup froze, and then sighed.

"Fine."

"Hiccup, No!" Kala cried, tearing herself from Elva's grasp, standing across the table from Hiccup. "No! It's too dangerous!"

Hiccup turned to her. "I'm sorry."  
"No! Dad, you don't owe anything to those barbarians!" Elva spat. Elva and her mother were standing across the table from Hiccup and Valka, all of them standing, staring across the table at each other, both sides locking in an intense staring match.

"I'm sorry but I can't let children die. And Gobber… I owe it to him at least, for being there for me my entire life." Hiccup smiled slightly thinking of his ex-teacher. "And once the Red Beast finishes with Berk, it may come for Drakoak. I can't let that happen. I promise I'll make it home safe."

"Fine. You can go." Hiccup was taken aback as Kala agreed. "But, you have to take me and Elva with you." Kala laid down her trump card, knowing Hiccup would agree. And she was right.

"Fine. We're leaving… today I guess. Two hours, meet at the arena. I'll go inform Oakley and Hoarif." Hiccup stood up abruptly, and walked briskly out into the living room, stopping to grab his flight suit and cloak, and then swept out the door. Valka stood up, and quickly made her leave, excusing herself so she could go fly Cloudjumper. Kala and Elva looked at each other, and then split ways to go pack bags and prepare the dragons for the trip.

.

.

.

.

.

Hiccup strode down the path, and stepped into the village square, roughly shoving and elbowing his way to Hoarifs house. He shoved the door open, letting it slam loudly against the wall, and strode inside, letting it slam shut behind him. Hoarif was sitting at his table, a glass in his hand, and an open book on the table in front of him. Hoarif looked up, and then set his goblet down, and closed the book. Hiccup walked forward and leaned against the table.

"What's wrong?" Hoarif inquired.

"I'm leaving, taking Jack, Kala, Elva, and Valka with me."  
"Where are you going?"  
"We have a dragon problem to take care of."  
"I won't ask. I know I won't like it." Hoarif shook his head. "Make it back alright, you hear me, Hiccup?" Hiccup smiled and nodded, reaching forward to embrace his adoptive father, and then drew back, walking out the door, off to find Jack, the man he was taking alongside his family.

.

.

.

.

Hiccup walked into the arena, Jack at his side. Jack was a tall, muscular man, in his late twenties, with green eyes and messy blond hair. He was carrying a glaive on his back, and had two daggers strapped to his legs. Once inside the arena, they met up with Kala, Elva, and Valka, all waiting beside their dragons. Hiccup climbed aboard Toothless, and watched as Jack clambered aboard his Gronkle, Shattermaster. (Ahhhh…) Once everyone was all aboard their dragons, they took off, the five of them flying off in the direction of Berk.

.

.

.

.


	10. Send a prayer to the ones up above

Hiccup leaned down, pressing himself to the sleek neck of Toothless as they hurtled through the air, the other riders in formation behind them. Valka, Kala, Alva, and Jack were all leaning down onto their dragons, the wind whistling past them. The night made it hard to see them in the pitch blackness, but Hiccup knew that they were there. They had been flying for at least a day, having only taken one break, to rest the dragons and eat food. Valka had somehow managed to produce a heap of fish out of nowhere, and they had all eaten and rested up before moving on. They should be very close to Berk now. Hiccup had argued for just killing the Queen and going home, but Kala argued that Berk should know what he was doing for them, what the owed him. After a while of arguing Hiccup had given in. Might as well have an extravagant entrance then.

.

.

.

.

Stoick sighed, sitting on the steps leading down from the Great Hall, It had been a little more week than a week since Hiccup had come to Berk, and to village had been very subdued, shocked that the skinny little teen mess-up had become… that. The teens had gone around, doing their jobs, robot-like, thinking about the old member of their age group, and Snotlout was quiet, and subdued, after his encounter with the terrifying, ruthless Hiccup. Stoick sighed, and was about to stand up, when Gobber ran up, panting. When Gobber reached the foot of the stairs, he bent over, panting heavily.

"Gobber? What's wrong?" Stoick stepped up to his tired friend, resting his hand on Gobber's back. Gobber straightened up, and rested his hand on Stoick's shoulder, a grave look in his eyes.

"Dragons spotted off the coast." Stoick didn't know why Gobber was so anxious; dragons were always being spotted around Berk.

"And..?" Stoick prompted Gobber to continue.

"They have riders." Gobber finished. Stoick froze, and then his features settled into a frown.

"Where?" Stoick demanded.  
"Looked like they were heading for the docks." Gobber pointed, and Stoick took off, Gobber slowly following him.

His son was coming back to Berk.

.

.

.

.

Hiccup steeled himself as Toothless flapped his wings, slowly hovering down toward the docks. He heard and saw Vikings surrounding the land beyond the docks, all pointing and gasping, Stoick, Gobber, and Astrid, with her group. Hiccup touched down first, with the rest of his team landing softly behind him. They all pulled off their cowls in sync, -excluding Valka-, all fasces grim, glaring at Stoick, or in Kalas case, Astrid.

"Hello, Stoick." Hiccup said, voice dripping with contempt.

"What are you doing back?" Stoick demanded.

"I would just let you die, but one of my fellow dragon riders convinced me you deserved to live, however miserable a life you may lead." Hiccup sneered.

"Die? What do you mean?!" Gobber stepped forward, eyes searching Hiccups face.

"A giant dragon, bigger than Berk, is nesting near here, commanding all dragons to do her bidding. That is the reasons for your dragon raids." Hiccup explained grimly.

"Why do you care?" Snotlout sneered.

"Innocent dragons are being killed and eaten. I don't care about you, I care about those dragons." Hiccup snarled, eyes narrowing into a dangerous glare. Snotlout opened his mouth, and then closed it, stepping back.

"Fine. If we believe you, what's your plan?" Stoick questioned.

"Me and my fellow dragon-riders, we will go in there, my dragon riders will surround the queen, escort other dragons out of there, and then me and Toothless will lead her away, and deal the killing blow." Hiccup coolly stated. Stoick paused, and then opened his mouth.

"Fine. But take us with you." Stoick crossed his arms. The other villagers flocking behind him grew silent, waiting for Hiccups answer.  
"Why?" Hiccup asked, suspiciously.

"So we can help you, and bring down that blasted dragon that destroys our land and eats our flocks." Stoick spat. Hiccup paused, then, knowing that Stoick wouldn't give up, nodded. Stoick then turned, and called out the names of several Vikings, including Astrid and her friends. Hiccup glared, and then turned to Stoick again. We leave now. Better hurry up." Stoick spluttered for a moment, then got his stuff together, and ordered his men into a ship that was sitting next to the docks. The men hurriedly ran onto the deck, and prepared the ship. Hiccup watched as they hurried around, a disinterested look in his eyes.

.

.

.

.

Hiccup flew slowly above the ship, feeling uneasy flying so close to the Vikings, who all had weapons at the ready, and were all staring up at the dragon riders, who were soaring above the ship.

They were drawing close to the nest...

Hiccup and Toothless fell back to fly next to Valka, who had her cowl up, and Hiccup leaned over, and whispered near her ear.

"I'm going to fly ahead and scout out Helheim's Gate, alright mom?" Hiccup asked. Valka paused, and then nodded.

"Be careful, don't go to close, and get back soon." Valka instructed.

"Alright, you're in charge." Hiccup nodded at her to take the lead, and Cloudjumper glided into the front of the V-formation. Hiccup then leaned forward, and pressed his left foot down on the pedal, and Toothless shot forward, wind whistling past them, and they soon lost sight of the riders and the ship.

.

.

.

.

Hiccup used one hand to cover his eyes while peering below him, onto the rocky shore of Helheim's Gate. He turned the corner around the mountain, and looked ahead, as a large shape came into view.

And then he stopped in chock, Toothless flapping his wings hurridley to stay in the air.

"What the…" Hiccup muttered, slowly gliding Toothless down, to rest behind a small rock on the shore. Hiccup clambered off Toothless, and peered around the corner, not believing his eyes.

It wasn't just one huge queen.

There were two huge dragons sitting on the shore, surrounded by mindless dragons dropping food in a pile.

"What is going on here?" Hiccup turned to Toothless, who looked as shocked as him.


	11. All The Hate

Hiccup leaned around the edge of the rock; Toothless crouched behind the rock behind him. Hiccup watched as the smaller dragon, the one that resembled the Red Death his mother had spoken of, crouched submissively at the feet of the other, bigger dragon, which looked like a male, and was a dragon of some unknown breed, with huge tusks on each side of its face, and small, beady red eyes. The male roared, and the Red Death quivered with fear beneath it, crouched low on the ground. The other small dragons that had been flitting around darted away, before some unlucky ones freezing, and slowly, jerkily turned, and fluttered over to the big dragons before being-

"Toothless don't look!" Hiccup lunged, and covered his beloved dragons' eyes. "I'm sorry bud." Toothless quivered and wailed quietly, having just watched those dragons being eaten alive. Toothless lay on the ground, and curled up, mourning the loss of those innocent dragons. Hiccup patted him, and then went back to the side of the rock, peering over at the huge dragons. The big one, towered over the Red Death, and roared. The small one shivered, and tossed its head around, wailing loudly, before freezing up, and standing up, legs stiffening. The tusked dragon growled, and the Red death lifted its head, flaring its huge nostrils, sniffing the air. Hiccups eyes widened as he realized what that meant.

"Toothless, run, run! " Hiccup scrambled for Toothless as the Red death looked directly at them, having caught their scent. Toothless jolted up, and Hiccup jumped on his back. Hiccup jammed his foot into the pedal, and, Toothless leaped into the air as his tailfin shot open. Hiccup held on tightly as Toothless's wings flapped, gusts of wind buffeting him from all sides. Hiccup turned and looked at the dragons, the bigger of the two standing stoically, as the Red Death roared, and sent a pillar of fire after them. Hiccup felt the searing heat roasting his back, and willed Toothless to fly faster. As they flapped faster, Hiccup soon lost sight of the Red Death in the smoky haze. Hiccup lay down against the cool, smooth surface of Toothless's neck, closing his eyes, sighing, thanking the gods that the dragon had not followed them.

"We better hurry back; the others need to know about this." Hiccup patted Toothless's neck. Toothless cooed, and then flapped his wings harder, shooting off in the direction of Hiccups group.

.

.

.

.

Stoick yawned, watching the Dragon riders flying above them, clustered in a small circle, all waiting for Hiccup to return. Stoick wondered where his song had run off to; he had talked to the cowled rider, and then flew off, neglecting to inform any of the Berkians of his decision. Stoick turned, and talked to Gobber.

"Gobber, what do you think of… this?" Stoick gestured to the dragon riders above them. Gobber sighed, and then shrugged.

"I don't know what to think. Hiccup has been missing for fifteen years, and now we find him, and we try to make him come with us, but oh, he hates us! Well, hates you guys, he seems fine with me," Gobber lightly punched Stoick in the shoulder. "But, maybe we can regain his trust." Gobber shrugged again. Stoick sighed, and then looked up, hearing a cry from one of the riders, recognizing the voice as Hiccup's… wife.

"Hiccup!" Kala cried, pointing into the haze. Everyone's eyes went to the dark shape that was forming out of the haze. It was Hiccup.

.

.

.

.

Hiccup flew up, and got into place, flying next to Valka. Kala and Elva flew up, Jack close on their tails.

"Hiccup what happened?!" Valka whispered.  
"Dad? You okay?" Elva asked curiously.  
"Are those burn marks on Toothless's tail? Hiccup!" Kala cried.

"You okay, chief?" Jack questioned.

Hiccup held up his hand.

"Let me explain. Something bigger is going on here." Hiccup panted.

"What?" Valka questioned.

"The Red Death. It's being… controlled." Hiccup explained,

"What?!" The riders cried.

"Like the smaller dragons, it's being controlled." Hiccup finished.  
"Controlled? By what?" Kala leaned forward.

"A Huge dragon! Bigger than the Red Death!" Hiccup gestured, throwing his arms into the air. Valka thought for a moment, and then lifted her head. Jack, you and Elva go explain the situation to the Berkians. Hiccup Kala, and me will go finish this. When the Berkians arrive have them assist the fight in any way they can. Let's go." Valka pointed out the individuals as she mentioned them.

"What?" Elva cried. "I want to g-"

"Elva." Hiccup didn't face his daughter. "You will stay here. If you died, what would your mother and I do?" Hiccup turned to her. "Elva, please stay here. Help Jack." His eyes pleaded, while his voice remained steady. Elva looked down, and then sighed.

"Fine dad." Elva turned to Jack. "Let's go." Jack and Elva descended to the deck of the Berkians ship, and began to speak to Stoick. Hiccup turned to Valka, and motioned.

"Let's go." Hiccup then shot off, Toothless's wings whistling shrilly, making the telltale sound of the dreaded Night Fury. Valka and Kala looked at each other, before following him into the smoky haze.

.

.

.

.

Hiccup and Toothless slowed as Helheim's Gate appeared out of the haze. Valka and Kala flew in next to him, their dragons flapping their wings slowly to hover in the air.

"What the…" Hiccup gasped.

"Did you notice that last time?" Valka deadpanned.  
"No…" Hiccup sighed. On the ground was a man… a man of a bulky build, with a large cloak wrapped around him. Hiccup narrowed his eyes as he saw the man spin a staff with a jagged hook at the end in a circle while yelling, and the dragon, the huge dragon knelt submissively in front of him.

He... Controls it..." Kala gasped.

"That dragon is a Bewilderbeast..." Valka gasped. "The king of all dragons."  
"And if that man is making it control the smaller dragons…" Kala whispered.

"That's bad for us." Hiccup growled. "Kala, you and Valka take care of the man; I'll take care of the Bewilderbeast and the Red Death."  
"Both of them, but Hiccup…" Kala whispered.

"Kala… I need to do this. If we don't free these dragons…" Hiccup turned to Kala, his face somber.

"But if you die… what will I do? What will Elva do?!" Kala cried desperately.

"I won't die Kala. I promise you. And I never, never go back on my promises." Hiccup comforted Kala.

"You better not die." Kala growled. "If you do I will drag you back from Valhalla and kill you myself."

"Alright Kala. I promise." Hiccup leaned over and kissed Kala, and then pulled back, smiling sadly. "See you soon." Hiccup nudges Toothless, and they both shot off, wind whistling around them loudly. They weren't trying to be stealthy anymore.

The final battle was approaching.


	12. Your spirit up above

Hiccup laid flat against Toothless's back as the wing whistled past their form, approaching the two beasts. As Toothless slowed, hovering in front and slightly above the dragons, Hiccup raised himself up, and locked the tailfin, bringing his feet beneath him to crouch on Toothless's back, slowly raising himself into a standing position. Hiccup saw both dragons had trained their eyes on Hiccup and Toothless, both staring, motionless. Hiccup gave a mock bow, and with no warning, tipped to the side, plummeting off Toothless. Hiccup heard Toothless give an alarmed screech, but paid no attention, concentrating on controlling his fall. Hiccups hands hovered over the release for his wings, but did not activate them just yet.

A little more…

Little more…

Now!  
Hiccup pulled the release, and felt a jerk, and then he soared upward, passing the angry dragons, and he felt the rush of wind, and a burst of heat as the dragons lunged forward, trying to roast him.

Not today.

Hiccup heard a growl as Toothless came up next to him. Hiccup shifted, and grasped the saddle, pulling himself into a sitting position on the saddle.

"Thanks bud." Hiccup patted Toothless. "Now let's get her in the air." Hiccup leaned to the left, Toothless following his lead, and they soared toward the antsy dragons, and flew around the bigger of the two, and then straight up. Hiccup heard a roar, and looked back. Looked straight into the gaping maw of an angry dragon.

"Faster, faster!" Hiccup urged Toothless as the smaller of the two dragons flared their wings. "We're not far enough away!" Hiccup looked back again, and saw a terrifying sight. The Red Death had spread her ratty, torn wings. And leapt into the air.

The dragon was most certainly faster than Hiccup and Toothless. But Toothless was more lithe and agile, so they looped around and flew in loops, changed directions, and got higher and higher. Hiccup looked down and saw the Bewilderbeast, distracted by the red death, had noticed the other riders attacking its master.

"No..." Hiccup whispered, watching, helpless as the beast turned, opening its mouth… "No!" Hiccup screamed, watching as ice erupted from the Bewilderbeast, covering the landscape, watching as the other riders, his wife disappear from view. Hiccup turned, and seeing the red death almost upon them, he leaned down and put his hands on each side of Toothless's head. "Looks like this is it bud… at least we'll go out with a bang." Hiccup smiled sadly as Toothless gave a little grumble. "Do you trust me?" Hiccup closed his eyes, and then changed the position of the tailfin. "Dive Toothless, Dive!" Hiccup felt a rush of air, and grasped the saddle as they rocketed downward, the Red Death following. Hiccup looked back and saw flames hurtling toward them. Hiccup saw a spark catch on the tailfin. He saw it burst into flame. Toothless shuddered, but stayed on track.

It was over. This was it. Hiccup knew there was no way to avoid hitting the ground, and at this speed, that meant death. Hiccup saw Toothless turn his neck, looking back at Hiccup. Hiccup smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry bud. This is the end…" Hiccup patted Toothless. "It was a good run."

The ground was nearing. Hiccup put his hands on both sides of the saddle, looking back; he saw part of the tailfin remained. An idea hit him.

"Toothless. When I saw now, flatten out, and fly over to the ice. Look for the riders. If my plan goes correct, the Red Death will crash into the Bewilderbeast. At that speed, well… that's it. Okay bud?" Hiccup rushed out his plan, He felt Toothless rumble affirmatively, and Hiccup smiled. "Okay bud. Get Ready. 1…" Hiccup heard the Red Death roar. "2…" Almost there. "3! Now!" Hiccup felt Toothless flatten out. Toothless zoomed away from the red death, and careened toward the ground, but using his wings, he was able to flatten out and safely land. But that was it, the tailfin was out. But they were safe. Except for one small fact.

Hiccup was not on the black dragons back.

Hiccup was freefalling beneath the Red Death.

Hiccup had jumped of Toothless's back when he flattened out, for…

Somebody needed to keep the Red Death on track.

As Hiccup fell, he sighed softly.

"I'm sorry Kala… take care of Elva for me." Hiccup looked up, and seeing the Red Death open her mouth, he whipped out Inferno, and making the Zippleback gas stream out of it, Hiccup stretched back his arm, and flung it into the dragons gaping maw.

The world was on fire. All Hiccup could see were flames, fire erupting from the Red death as it burst into a fireball. Hiccup spread out his arms, the winds catching the wind, and he flew up. But he couldn't escape it. He watched at the red death crashed into the Bewilderbeast, then smoke went up, and he saw no more. Flames licked the sky, making the air hot, and the horizon glowed orange.

Hiccup didn't escape the flames. The flames licked his body, and the wings were not fire-proof. They caught fire. They burned. They disintegrated.

Hiccup fell. Hiccup saw the ground approaching him, then…

Nothing.

The world faded to black.

His last thoughts…

'I'm so, so sorry Kala…"

He died alone.

o-o-o-o

Kala crawled out from underneath the slate of ice that had barely missed them, hands smarting at the bite of the coldness. She crouched and called back to her other riders, and their dragons.

"It's safe, come on out!" Kala smiled, renembering how the big dragon had tried to protect the cloaked man, but just ended up encasing him in ice. Now they could focus on helping her husban- A roar split the air. Kala whipped around to see Hiccup, her Hiccup falling, alone, beneath the dragon. "no.." Kala heard Toothless roar, and saw the lone dragon a long ways off, roaring up at the dragon, fluttering his wings, helpless.

Kala looked back.

Hiccup was gone.

"No…" Kala whispered, hearing the other riders coming up behind her. She collapsed to the floor. "No! Hiccup! HICCUP!" Kala wailed.

o-o-o-o

We're not waiting any longer, let's go! Stoick demanded, standing at the bow of the ship, gesturing toward the beach, were around the bend, the fight was happening. Elva perked up, and then hopped on her dragon.

"My dragon can carry two more, I'm ready to go!" Elva watched, dismayed, as her father's old… acquaintances ran up.

"Take us!" They demanded. Elva thought, then smiled.

"Of course, you… Astrid and… Snotlout, hop up. I'll take you." Because I hope you'll die in the process. Elva thought grimly, as the two clambered roughly onto the dragon. Jack, help escort the Berkians to the battle, then meet up with the riders and my mother. I'm going to help my father!  
"Elva, Hiccup sai-"

"Bye Jack!" Elva was already in the air, enjoying the sounds of Astrid and Snotlout screaming. As they rounded the corner, Elva felt her eyes widen, and a gasp escaped her.


	13. Your spirit to a dove

Hiccup opened his eyes. His body felt like he had died. Twenty times over.

Wait, what? He had died… he was dead… right? There was no way he could have survived that fall. Hiccup shook his head, clearing up his thoughts, and looked around. He was surrounded by ash, smoke and pieces of…

"Ew..." Hiccup gagged. The dragons most definitely were dead. Hiccup closed his eyes, and had a moment for silence for the two dragons. Even though they were controlling, eating, and forcing other dragons to attack villages, they were still… Hiccup sighed, and tried to get up. But he couldn't. Hiccup looked down at his feet and discovered two things.

One, he was laying on a soft piece of… meat.

Very… bloody meat. Meat from a dragon.

"So that's how I survived the fall…" Hiccup murmured, looking around. He was lying on the…

"Oh..." Hiccup muttered.

He was lying in wat appeared used to be the head of the dragon… on its bloody and burnt tongue.

"Great…" Hiccup grimaced. He noticed the skull was still intact, the bones miraculously still snow white, excluding a few spots of ash and splatters of blood. Hiccup examined the teeth from his spot sitting on the… squishy surface. He would try to inspect more later.

And the other thing.

His left foot was trapped beneath a broken off canine from the Bewilderbeast…

Wait…

He couldn't feel it. He couldn't feel his left foot.

"N…No!" Hiccup yelled desperately, his voice horse, as he tried to pull his foot free, twisting and yanking every which way.

But it was a worthless attempt. He was stuck. He only succeeded in making pain shoot up from his sore leg. Hiccup let himself fall back to the bloody ground, allowing a soft whimper to escape him. He was alone. Hiccup tried to yell, tried to alert the other riders that he was alive, but his voice was hoarse, and he doubted anyone would hear. But he would try.

"Helllllp! Toothless! Kala, Anyone!" Hiccup called. No response. Hiccup twisted, and pulled off the bulky pieces of his armor, at least the parts he could, thus making it a little more comfortable to lie on the ground. He was going to be here for a while. If not…

Forever.

Hiccup felt the blood from the dead dragon begin to seep through his clothes. He grimaced but didn't move.

He couldn't move.

But if he could… was there any point? He was injured, and there was no way he could find his team in all of this. So he could only pray to the gods that his team would find a way to get him.

Hiccup stared up at the sky, and watched the smoke slowly fade.

o-o-o-o

The world was silent.

Elva felt Sparkles moving underneath her, felt the two riders behind her move.

But the world was silent.

Her father was dead.

She had watched him plummet to his death.

She watched him…

As he killed himself.

Elva had seen the way Hiccup purposely jump off the back of Toothless. Purposely throw inferno. Purposely abandon his family. Elva was knocked out of her thoughts as Sparkles landed unsteadily. Elva looked around and saw ice and…

Her mother. Elva slid off the dragon, and ran over to her mother, and cried, as her mother silently enveloped her in warm arms, tears dripping into her hair. Elva and her mother slowly sunk onto their knees, tears falling freely, the other riders and the two Berkian warriors surrounding them.

The chief was gone.

Elva heard her mother sniffle, and then felt her pull away, standing up.

"Riders! Attention!" Kala called. Despite the grief they felt over the death of their chief, the riders snapped to attention. "We are not leaving yet!"

"But Commander w-"A rider, Oakley, started to protest before being cut off.

"We have no proof of my husband's death. And we will not leave until we have searched every cavern and have overturned every rock. We will find him." And with that Kala walked over to Rose, slinging herself onto the dragons back. "Elva, You and Sparkles come with me. The other riders will search elsewhere. Berkians, search on foot. That clear?" The air filled with sounds of affirmation, and then with a nod, Kala took off, Elva close behind her. The riders went off to their collected dragons, which had luckily avoided injury, and took off on a mission.

They would find their chief.

Snotlout and Astrid shared a look, and then Astrid walked off, climbing over rocks and ice, disappearing from sight. Snotlout stood and frowned.

"I don't even like Hiccup. Why am I here again?" Snotlout muttered, before sulkily walking off.

He was off to… do something.

o-o-o-o

Kala Looked over at her daughter, who was sitting silently on Sparkles, tear tracks showing on her face.

"Elva." Kala called, Elva looking up.

"Yes mother?" Elva answered.

"I didn't approve of your father letting you come into a battle zone, but now I understand. If he hadn't let you… you would've gone in by yourself and it could've been… it could've been you dead. And that… that would've torn us apart. But…" Kala sighed.

"He's not dead." Elva interrupted.

"Elva, honey…" Kala looked away.

"You're giving up on him." Elva stated bluntly. Kala opened her mouth, and then looked away.

"I'm not giving up on your father… but I don't want to be unrealistic." Kala reached over, leaning in her saddle, resting her hand on Elva's limp one that was lying on Sparkles flank. "Let's try to find him."

Elva silently nodded, and then her and her mother headed down toward the white and red carcass of the burned dragons. After having their dragons perch on the bones of the tail, they prepared to go find Hiccup.

Dead or Alive.

o-o-o-o

that's it. There was more. But then I clicked DON'T SAVE for some stupid reason.


	14. Its Been A While...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well it's been a while..  
> sorry.
> 
> But some stuff happened in this chapter! :D

WARNING

INTENSE MENTIONS OF BLOOD, GORE, INJURIES, AND GOREY SITUATIONS

DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT COMFTORABLE WITH THAT!

ANYWAYS I HAVE RETURNED! 


End file.
